Saharu Ishida
Saharu Ishida is a major character and one of the main protagonists in the manga/anime series, Dark Game!, and Dragoon!. Initially the main antagonist of the Five Towers Saga, Saharu's goal was to discover the truth about Ginta Typhoon's heritage, and the last World tournament. He also used this as a way to express his anger and depression at his tragic past. After his reform, Saharu becomes a vital member of the Spirit Chi Warriors, and is the best friend of Masai Rokuba. His possesses the Element of Fire, and he was originally a Rare Hunter. Due to the death of his sister and comrades, Saharu defected from the Rare Hunters organization and dedicated his life as a Desert Bandit. Saharu would steal, deceive, and even murder people if it meant accomplishing his goals. Although he serves as quite the comic-relief sometime after reforming, Saharu's role throughout the series easily becomes one of the most recognizable as he gains a certain level of maturity throughout the series. Saharu's transformations over the course of the story is significant as he deals with the hardships of being apart of an evil organization, bent on stealing vessels and extracting their Spirit Beasts to conquer the world. He also struggles with his old ways of eliminatin his rivals, and beginning a revolution, creating the perfect world in the image of the Rare Hunters. Saharu's struggles lead him to finding out that running away from his own problems, mainly through treachery and isolating himself within his own darkness, will only lead him to a path of destruction and devastation. By the end of the series, Saharu has overcome his struggles, finally proving himself as a noble individual, capable of putting the past behind him. |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| :' quote' ::"My flame won't succumb to darkness!" |} Personality Appearance Background Information Dark Game! Synopsis History 'Dragon Riders' 'Rare Hunters' 'Sermon League' 'Crystal Genesis' 'Battle Testimony' 'Dawn of the Dragons' 'Carnage of Evil' Powers and Abilities Fighting Style 'Swordsman:' Saharu is extremely proficient as a swordsman. While not the fastest character, he is been remarked by many to be a very talented swordsman. His skill is so refined, that he could match Gekerugen, the world's greatest swordsman, in combat, and even come out on top. Saharu was also able to cut a mountain clean in half with his sword, displaying his level of strength with his sword. He was able to perfectly pinpoint the exact location of weakpoint within Neichi's blizzard, percisely slicing only at the weakpoint of each bullet. Saharu can also coat his blade with flames, increasin his offensive capabilities tenfold. Although not primarily a hand-to-hand combatant, Saharu is very proficient in martial arts, capable of holding his own in close combat with some of the greatest martial artists like Ginta, Kai, and Garland. Abilities *'Fire Manipulation': *'Demon Heritage': *'Divine Serpent Blade': *'Twin-Shot Flamethrower': *'Phoenix Dive': Techniques *'Inferno Fist' (インフェルノ拳Inferuno ken): Saharu coats his fist with flames. This increases his striking strength, allowing him to punch harder than normal. Saharu can alternate between hands, and also leave a lingering burn that decreases his opponent's physical condition. *'Volcano Emission' (火山エミッションKazan emisshon): By releasing an explosive burst of his Reiki outward in all directions, Saharu unleashes a volcano-like burst of flames, destroying the area around him. *'Flame Saber' (フレイムセイバーFureimuseibā): Saharu ignites his Reiki, unleashing a spiral wave of fire that ensnares his opponent. The spiraling flames then engulfs his opponent in flames, incinerating them. *'Fire Bullet' (火災弾丸Kasai dangan): Saharu channels his Reiki into the tip of his index finger. Afterwards, he shoots an explosive burst of fire in the form of a bullet, piercing through his opponent. **'Fire Dragon Flame Bullet' (火ドラゴンフレイムブレットHi doragonfureimuburetto): An upgraded version of the Fire Bullet, this bullet has a lot more speed, raw power, piercing power, accuracy, range, and destructive force. *'Fire Arrow' (火矢Hiya): Saharu unleashes a burst of his Reiki, burning his target until there's nothing left. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Major Antagonist Category:Reformed Antagonists Category:Demon Category:Rare Hunters Category:Spirit Chi Warriors Category:Blaze Element